Eliminators of Darkness - An OC and Blaster Blade story
by Exculpate the Blaster
Summary: Blaster Blade was abandoned by Aichi Sendou a long time ago. All he wishes at this point is for someone not to abandon him.. since nobody even plays Royal Paladins very often if at all anymore. Rema Raynor is just that someone. Together, they would be most likely unstoppable. Or at least, the two would hope so. This is rated K for now..


_(Greetings again! This is a bit of a short little thing, but sometimes I have a lot of feelings for Blaster Blade.. and to be honest throughout the whole series of Vanguard, I felt more and more pity for Blaster Blade. I mean, think about it. The guy gets abandoned twice by his vanguard, but still loves him and most likely always will love him. I'm a bit upset that it had to be that way, but I believe that I'd never let that precious Cray unit go like Aichi did. My goal in Vanguard is to bring Royal Paladins back like DAIGO, and it seems impossible.. probably is impossible, but you don't know until you try. Also kinda sick of everyone else running the meta.. it's about time something really off-the-walls came along. Anyway.. these are my stories of whenever I have large amounts of Blaster Blade feels and I have to write it out in story-like format. The OC in this fanfic is just me, really.. and this is an Alternate Universe where Aichi Sendou had kept his Psyqualia in Season 1 and seems to have abandoned his Blaster Blade for good. (Concept by AichiSexual, but I'm building upon it) When you have an abandoned card that rare, of course it would be floating around from one to another.. and when the winner of regionals disregards a clan for another, people tend to follow. This is Rema and Blaster Blade's story, told from both perspectives of them.)_

-_Eliminators of Darkness_: **Chapter 1**: _Newfound Hope_-

Blaster Blade.. a rare card that many were desperate to have just because of his rare status and how good he was for being a G2 unit. He looked royal, acted the part, and was sought after by many. In the end, Blaster Blade would choose his vanguard.. and any others who didn't like him after they lost- he tried not to attach himself to at all whatsoever. In fact, after Aichi left him.. and Kai never took him back.. he was truly alone without a vanguard, a card floating around to others' with either legitimate or odd deck builds. For once, he didn't believe it would end, the time he shared with Aichi. When Kai gave him to Aichi, he was 100% positive they would have a very great connection together, but in the end, he was wrong. His vanguard.. who he felt so much of his true self with, was gone. All he could end up thinking about was Aichi, and it hurt so much when he was abandoned. So many calls for him to come back ignored... so many chances he couldn't win even for his vanguard to return to normal. There were only two things Blaster Blade never wanted to lose.. and he lost one to his alternate, Blaster Dark, already.

From within the card, Blaster Blade could hear voices and see people. All Cray units could do so.. but the units only ever spoke to ones with Psyqualia. Either that, or the other person wouldn't be able to hear them and they would simply glow. At another moment in which he was reflecting upon his current situation and trying to move forward, he heard voices of two people- a male and a female. "Wow, a Blaster Blade! Can you believe it? Who'd ever not want this card?" the male said. Blaster Blade heard that so often.. he couldn't believe it anymore. It was nearly impossible to believe that anyone truly wanted him to be their avatar. "I think Rema would love it. It's not green, but she'd love to be heroic like this fella. Hey, let's replace this other G2 with him.." the female said, opening a Royal Paladin trial deck out, taking out a Covenant Knight, Randolf.. and putting Blaster Blade inside. These other units, he recognized.. from what it looked like, his entire life was starting over with this deck. There were no Alfreds to be found, but then again.. when was the last time he saw his majesty? It had to have been.. months ago. Regardless of that, his current situation was that he was being given to someone named Rema. He was done with getting truly attached to anyone.. this was so he wouldn't be hurt anymore. He just couldn't..

A female person in a male Hitsue Middle School uniform was running home from school and clutching her bag, just barely avoiding getting beaten up by some bullies chasing her. This certain girl was named Rema Raynor, and 14 years old. She appeared to be 5'5 with green eyes, brown skin, and just below shoulder-length black hair that was spiked at the bottom.. the top area of her hair down to two rather large strands in the front being dyed dark green. Her luck was somewhat decent, not to mention that she could hightail herself out faster than it could be said to be done. Sometimes it was almost like she just never allowed herself to get caught. The bullies were hot on her tail though, and it wasn't going to end well if she was caught.. it was worse if she had to make them work to catch her, and that she'd just be causing a problem for them all by running away.. since she was the designated punchbag. ..She didn't want this though! Her desire was to be happy and free just like everyone else, and to free others from the shackles of chaos that were put upon them from bullies like those! Her speed was dropping lower.. and she was running out of breath fast. With quick perception of surroundings, she noticed a shop where she could most likely lose the bullies.. and make them think she ran down a different area. Going in as fast as she could, she scurried around near behind the counter, nerve-struck and fearful. After 7 minutes, nobody came in.. but the one who was monitoring the counter was looking at Rema confusedly but a bit.. sympathetically? Hmm. Not like it mattered, actually. Anyone would look with those types of eyes at someone who was being chased by bullies. Didn't mean they'd do anything to help though. Standing up and brushing herself off, Rema bowed. "Greetings, my name is Rema Raynor.. sorry about this, I'll just be gone now.." she said, starting to leave. Upon trying to exit, she saw a bunch of people playing card games. What was it about card games that people liked so much?..

Just then she heard her name called by someone, recognizing the voice and turning around to see Drew Tamson and Linda Hudson getting up from a table and walking towards her. They were both cousins who lived in the same area as her for once that she played games with online. Weird, she didn't think they came to this place on Fridays. Usually they'd be at home eating dinner or already online and fighting with each other. Both of them were in the appropriate Hitsue Middle School uniforms, smiling at Rema but then frowning as she started approaching them. "Rema.. we've got bad news. Drew's mother is having a serious problem, and we're going to have to move for a while.." Rema looked really upset, those were the only two friends she managed to make this year that she kept in contact with on a daily. This was expected though.. either her friends had to move, or she had to move. "..Oh, I'm really sorry.. I'm going to miss both of you." She looked dejected, trying to talk calmly. Linda smiled and patted her shoulder, Drew taking out his handbag. "We have a gift for you, though.. since you actually came in here. I was planning on trying it out.. just maybe.. but it really isn't my style. It's a trial deck for Royal Paladins. Look at the card on the front! Drew got it from someone today, and they said they didn't even want the card anymore." Drew handed Rema the present, and Rema looked at the first card. The gift looked a bit pre-opened though.. "Huh? What.. is this, precisely? The f-first card does look really cool.." she looked at the Blaster Blade, though fighting back tears. Linda hugged her, Drew doing the same.. the two of them holding back tears as well. "We're so sorry, Rema.. but we promise you this. Learn about Cardfight Vanguard, the name of the game. Learn everything you can about it. Get strong with the Royal Paladins.. or anyone you want! We'll see each other again some day, I think.. and we can fight each other! The gift does look opened, but.. we replaced a card in there with Blaster Blade. I think he suits you.. and he's a really rare Royal Paladin! In fact, there's only whispers about this card.. don't lose it!" Drew spoke, letting go and taking a few more things out of his handbag. A playmat, a rule book, transparent sleeves, a few booster packs and a deck box. Rema accepted the gifts, a small smile on her face.. at least she could begin this with everything she needed! "Oh, Drew remembered for me.. we meant to teach you all this, but you never seemed interested.. or sometimes we'd be caught up in so much. That's all for you now!" Linda let go of the hug finally, her cell phone ringing. Drew and Linda both looked a bit downwards.. this was the call they were waiting for. They both started heading out. "We've got to go.. don't forget, Rema. This is our farewell for now!" Linda said. "Stay strong, Rema.. I know you can." Drew said, right behind Linda as the doors to the shop closed.

"_How can I be strong.. when all I am is alone..?_"

Rema Raynor woke up in her bed suddenly, realizing today was Saturday.. and her two great friends were gone. She rubbed her red eyes, having cried about it for quite a while that night online.. and not being able to get much sleep because of how upset she was. What didn't change, luckily, was the Blaster Blade she obtained. Something about that card kept attracting her attention. Perhaps the way he looked.. how fancy and stylish and regal he was. She couldn't be sure for now, but once she learned more, maybe.. mastering the clan would be possible. Taking the Blaster Blade card out, she could've sworn she saw just the faintest blue glow, confused. Was that just a card effect, or in her imagination? Just waking up was a bit of a weird thing. She had a tendency to talk to things that "weren't real," but it wasn't like it really mattered in her opinion. If you heard a voice back, it was fun anyway! "I'm Rema Raynor, Blaster Blade! ..Maybe you can't hear me, but I want to see how well we work together!" Putting the card down on her bed and looking at the rule book and additional cards, she began her studying session on how to vanguard. This was going to be a while.

It had been a long time since Blaster Blade was anyone's starting vanguard.. it had been so long ago since he was abandoned, and from those words.. he had a glimmer of hope. Someone who actually was new to vanguard.. this situation was a bit similar. After going from person to person, he'd landed in anothers' hands. Hopefully they'd believe in him.. just like he believed in them.. the Royal Paladins always believed in their vanguards, in friendship and alliance. Blaster Blade had a bit of a dream in his own mind. Maybe, just maybe she could get the Royals even higher than.. ...Aichi, who was now deep in the Shadows.

The two didn't know it at the moment, but.. in time, the unlikely combination would make a great pair.


End file.
